


Love Comes Slowly to Stilinski

by CaladeanFey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Demons, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, M/M, Other, Self-Acceptance, Shapeshifting, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaladeanFey/pseuds/CaladeanFey
Summary: One word can define Stiles life before his best friend Scott McCall became a werewolf.  That word is safe. Now his life is repeatedly put into danger on a weekly basis by involvement with said best friend and his sourwolf alpha, Derek. True Stiles could have said “No way Scott I will be no bro to a furry mutt”, but hey what kind of friend would he be if he did that? So instead of leaving Scott when his first hairy symptoms showed he bought a really big thick chain and a brand new steel baseball bat he named Sasha. That’s right he named the baseball bat. If he was going to cause bodily harm to his best friend with it he felt it needed a name, just to make it more personal. Nothing wrong with that.Then, not only did he befriend most of the local werewolf pack (minus one sourwolf), but he also does research for them and helps with homework. No friend has gone as far as Stiles has for the sake of Scott. Unfortunately, being so involved with a pack of werewolves lead to his current predicament.





	Love Comes Slowly to Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 2nd season in somewhat alternate universe. Scott is a werewolf beta with the usual betas including Jackson and Derek as alpha but Scott is independent of Derek when he wants to be. Peter is alive but the things with the Argents will be altered to fit my liking. Sheriff Stilinski knows about werewolves along with Melissa. Stiles is bi with way more of a leaning towards guys and only the sheriff, Scott, Melissa, Lydia, and Danny know in the beginning.
> 
> Slow build to Derek(seme) x Stiles(uke).

        

          One word can define Stiles life before his best friend Scott McCall became a werewolf.  That word is safe. Now his life is repeatedly put into danger on a weekly basis by involvement with said best friend and his sourwolf alpha, Derek. True Stiles could have said “No way Scott I will be no bro to a furry mutt”, but hey what kind of friend would he be if he did that? So instead of leaving Scott when his first hairy symptoms showed he bought a really big thick chain and a brand new steel baseball bat he named Sasha. That’s right he named the baseball bat. If he was going to cause bodily harm to his best friend with it he felt it needed a name, just to make it more personal. Nothing wrong with that. Then, not only did he befriend most of the local werewolf pack (minus one sourwolf), but he also does research for them and helps with homework. No friend has gone as far as Stiles has for the sake of Scott. Unfortunately, being so involved with a pack of werewolves lead to his current predicament.

 

 

         An alarm clock blares wailing cries throughout the dimly lit room alerting a one Stiles Stilinski that he has 15 minutes to leave his house or be late for school this bright chilly Monday morning. Stiles whose eyes are glued to his computer screen falls out of his chair at the first shriek of the alarm. With a curse he rights himself and glares at the offending piece of machinery. It proudly flashes its neon green numbers at him without sympathy. Stiles lets out a stream of profanity’s as he launches to his feet and out the door towards his bathroom. He strips down while turning on the water, jumping in before it even gets warm. He is out in record time, racing back to his room buck ass nude not bothering with a towel, and just grabs whatever clothing he can find. While simultaneously stuffing crap into his book bag.

        He hadn’t meant to stay up all night chatting online with his latest gaming buddy, but Danova was just so interesting and she knew a lot about folklore and the supernatural. Turns out she was something similar to Deaton except on a higher level, and during the past month she and Stiles had gotten to know a lot about each other over the internet via chat and online warfare. She knows Stiles is human and connected to a wolf pack as well as him having ADHD and being in fear for his life 3 out of 7 days of the week. Needless to say she got concerned and started advising him on ways to protect himself and so on.

        So Stiles now knows about every kind of wolfs bane in existence, extinct and otherwise, as well as two additional forms of mountain ash that have very different uses than the one Deaton always uses. Sadly said other forms of mountain ash are only sold on the black market and as the sheriff’s under aged son even Stiles thought illegal dealings would be going just a little too far. Now, when he turned eighteen, whole different story. Stiles had been skeptical about trusting Danova in the beginning, but for some reason he just felt connected to her and started trusting her really quickly. Maybe it was some weird mystical energy thing, hell he didn’t know. He quickly powers down his computer before dashing from his house, remembering to lock it at the last second, and catapulting himself into his jeep.

        Stiles’ sweet baby turns over with the first try and hums into life. He breaks the law by speeding to school, promising to never do it again, ‘unless the situation called for it’; his dad was the sheriff after all. He did wear his seatbelt though and stopped fully at every red light and stop sign. Stiles is all too well versed in the consequences of running red traffic lights. Stiles lets out a heavy sigh as his beat up blue jeep enters the parking lot of Beacon Hills high school. He hasn’t missed the bell yet judging by the amount of cars still pulling into the parking lot. He parks in an empty spot not far from the school doors on the other side of Jackson’s expensive, yet hideous, silver Porsche.

         Most people dare not park next to it for fear of scratching the car and getting sued. Plus its driver is an A-class jackass. Stiles doesn’t like Jackson but with Scott as a kick ass beta and his new knowledge of mountain ash he has no worries about Jackson disemboweling him. As for the suing part, Stiles has panic attacks and could counter sue by saying the sight of Jackson’s car had caused him to succumb to one, since it was the same color and type as the one that hit his dad and him on the way to his mother’s funeral. Ironically enough that was when he had learned first-hand the danger of someone speeding through a red traffic light. Unfortunately the panic attack isn’t a full lie. He had in fact had a panic attack once in fresh man year just by seeing the car. But it hasn’t happened since then. Still it would probably hold up in court. Maybe.

         As he is unbuckling his seat belt there is a tap at his window and he looks over to see Scott, knuckles raised against his Jeep’s window.

        He cracks his door open and hears his best friend’s morning self-esteem boosting words. “Hey Stiles. What’s with the bags under your eyes? They’re even bloodshot. You look like a walking zombie in the making. ”

        “Thank you for noticing Scott and at least you didn’t say I look like shit.” Stiles replies.

        “I can if you want me to.” Scott says as a comeback.

        “No thanks I am already feeling low enough.” Stiles groans.

        Stiles forces his door wide open and slides gracelessly out, even getting his hoodie caught on the door handle. He scrubs at his eyes with one hand and grabs his backpack from the passenger seat with the other. Students mill about on the lawn chatting or texting each other while more pull into the parking lot. No one is really in a hurry to get to class since it is a Monday. A few guys are even playing a makeshift game of basketball without a hoop. Someone shouts a “Hey Scott, Stiles” in the distance. Stiles waves a hand in acknowledgement in the direction he hears it from squinting against the early sun.

        He sees Danny in the distance next to Greenberg a big grin on his face in greeting. Scott hollers back a “Morning”. Danny takes a long look at Stiles, points shakes his head and points at his clothes then back to Stiles. Stiles glances down at his own attire. He is wearing a worn and slightly torn blue jeans, a loose gray t-shirt and his signature red hoody which sports a few wrinkles and a stain or two. He had just pulled an all-nighter and nearly slipped to his own humiliating death in the shower this morning. Putting on nice looking clothes had so not been on his mind this morning. So he discreetly flips Danny off to which he receives a chuckle and moves towards the school with Scott.

        Lydia will probably scold him for not dressing better, but he is too tired to care. She can only threaten him with another spontaneous shopping trip and a bone chilling glare. He glances at Scott. Scott has gone with a tight gray v neck t-shirt over a white undershirt and dark jeans. Okay so even his fellow fashion fiasco bud is dressed better than him. Luckily his buzz cut hair is always ready for a new day; he never gets Scott with his longish “strategically” gelled hair. Too much trouble in his opinion. They walk to the double doors of the high school saying hi to some of the people they know. Isaac slides into step beside Scott fist bumping him and cocking an eyebrow at Stiles when he mumbles a half yawned greeting.

        “Burning the midnight oil again Stiles?” Isaac asks.

        “How’d you guess?” Stiles teases.

        “The serious bags under your eyes. I’m going to start calling you Gaara if you’re not careful.” Isaac threatens.

        “Is that supposed to be an insult?” Stiles questions.

        “Considering you’re more like the hyperactive Naruto, yes.” Isaac replies.

        “Well _Sasuke_ , I would happen to rock at being both Gaara _and_ Naruto.”Stiles quips with a confident smirk.

        “Okay enough with the anime bantering.” Scott scolds.

        “Yes Lee, oh here comes Sakura.” Stiles mocks.

         Isaac tries to hold back a snort as Allison walks towards them down the hall arm in arm with Lydia.

         Scott glares murderously at Stiles for a minute before flashing Allison a brilliant grin. Isaac high fives Stiles behind Scott’s back.

        Scott growls an, “I saw _and_ heard that.” under his breath at them, before kissing Allison on the cheek in greeting.

         Isaac and Stiles share a look that says he is _so_ far gone.

        “I saw that too.” Scott hisses.

        “Do I want to be in on this joke?” Lydia asks flipping her perfectly styled red hair over her shoulder.

        “Nope.” Stiles says grinning.

        “Better not have been anything about me.” She scolds.

        Stiles clasps a hand over his heart as if wounded. “Lydia my queen I would never.”

        Lydia just quirks an unbelieving eyebrow at him. A few years ago Stiles had had a total crush on Lydia and believed they were soul mates. Then about the time they entered high school he found the truth was he saw her as a friend and nothing more. Plus realizing he was bi with more inclination towards guys than girls had a big impact on his puppy love crush too. Only 5 people knew he was into guys though and they were Scott, Lydia, Danny, Melissa, and his dad. Each of them found out in a different way of course. Danny found out because he helped Stiles realize he likes guys and pep talked him through the revelation. He had been 14 going on 15 and it had been a rough time coming to terms with it, especially since he had been so set on Lydia. Plus he wasn’t sure how others would take it. He was already ‘weird’ because of his ADHD to a lot of people. So Danny advised him to tell as few people as possible until he was comfortable with it, and that he would be there for moral support whenever Stiles needed.

         Scott knows because Stiles felt wrong keeping it from him and hey they are almost brothers anyway, and Scott in turn told his mom. Stiles didn’t have a problem with it and Melissa was just glad Stiles was okay with her knowing something so private. Sheriff Stilinski found out because he happened to see some interesting stuff on Stiles computer that _definitely_ tipped him off. Less said about that awkward moment the better. However the next day he sat Stiles down and gave him the ‘I still and always will love you’ speech and ‘you are still giving me grandkids whether you like it or not because adoption was made for this’ speech. Stiles already agreed to have three kids and name one after his mother.

         Lydia found out about 7 months ago when she caught him and Danny making out in an empty classroom. She actually wasn’t that surprised, if anything she was relieved to find out Stiles was no longer fixated on her romantically. She agreed never to tell Jackson though because let’s face it he is the biggest douche at school. Lydia smiles at Stiles as if remembering that scene herself. It had definitely solidified their friendship. Isaac looks between them sniffing, probably smelling some kind of scent with his werewolf senses, but from the wrinkle in his brow Stiles can tell Isaac can’t recognize nostalgia.

         Allison and Scott link hands as they continue down the hall, Lydia fixes her makeup in her compact mirror while Stiles and Isaac talk about the upcoming lacrosse game. Coach Finstock has been drilling them hard and they have practice after school today. They split when the bell rings, Scott and Stiles go to history while Allison, Lydia, and Isaac go to their art class. Most of the seats are empty when they get to history so Scott and Stiles grab seats in the far back corner with the only window, passing Jackson near the front who doesn’t even bother with a greeting. Erica comes in a little after them and makes a beeline for Scott and Stiles.

       “What up my fellow rebels?” she says flopping into a seat, flipping her blonde hair out of the way to reveal her low cut white tank top that is showing way more than school appropriate cleavage.

       “Hey Erica.” Scott greets trying to avoid staring at her on display boob show.

       “Going for another detention?” Stiles asks motioning at her chest area “Cause that’s a little much even for you.”

       “Aaahh, I know you are just jealous Stiles.” She coos reaching a hand over to caress his face.

        She has become extremely touchy with everyone after making the change to a werewolf.

        “Yeah I would love to be sporting a C cup like yours, but sadly I was born flat chested. Think I should start stuffing socks down my shirt?” Stiles kids.

        Scott snickers while Erica taps her lips in thought.

        “I don’t know Stiles I think flat chested suits you.” She says reaching over and yanking up his hoodie and undershirt all the way to his chin.

        Stiles lets out a slightly unmanly squeak. Erica runs her manicured nails over his bare chest stopping just before reaching a nipple.

       “Yeah definitely better flat chested and you even have the cutest pink nipples.” She purrs.

        Stiles feels his entire face flood with color all the way to his ears.

       “Eri-!"Stiles starts.

      “MISS ERICA! Kindly remove yourself from Mr. Stilinski and his attire and go to the office immediately!” Their history teacher Mr. Malcom shouts, his face an enraged purplish red.

      Stiles swears a vein is about to burst in his forehead. Erica grins as she slowly lowers Stiles shirt and hoodie in front of the whole class being sure to graze her fingernails across his skin as she does. Stiles just tries not to suddenly combust on the spot. Someone lets out a wolf whistle and he goes redder and slides down as low as he can in his chair while Erica saunters towards the door with an exaggerated sway to her skin tight jean clad hips.

       “Mr. Stilinski, sit up straight and pay attention or would you like to join Miss Erica?” Their balding teacher questions angrily, pointedly ignoring Erica as she blows her adoring fans a kiss.

       “No sir.” Stiles gasps out, immediately straightening up.

       Erica’s sexual harassment has just cost him any chance of peace for the remainder of the day. Erica winks at him as she leaves and he sees several guys flash him a thumbs up as their teacher turns his back on them. With the way gossip travels he’ll be known as the biggest player in the school by lunch time. It was fine when she did stuff like that in the privacy of the pack but out in public it is totally taken the wrong way. Though Stiles bets that is what she had intended. Sometimes he wonders if she knows about his little sexuality secret. Stiles tries to force his blush down and still pay attention in class, even though half the students are texting on their phones and sending small smirks and giggles his way. Mr. Malcom wisely ignores them, and doesn’t bother to call them out when they oh so discreetly hide their phones under desks, shirts, or in purses every time their teacher turns around. Oh yeah Stiles is in for it.

 

 

 

          Chairs scrap across the lunchroom linoleum floor and bright orange trays clatter against tables as the Beacon Hills student body enjoys their lunch hour. Stiles had made it through the last two classes and he was starting to feel really disturbed. He had expected Erica’s little stunt to gain him some attention but what he is experiencing is simply too much. In every class people are winking or grinning mischievously at him. And in the halls he keeps getting wolf whistles, and someone had even slapped his butt. Vengeance _would_ be his once he found them. Even Scott had been bothered by all the extra attention and started almost growling at people to stop. Plus all through the lunch line he felt like he was being watched by dozens of _predators_. Chicken fingers are today’s menu so why did he feel like the piece of meat?

        He sits down at his and Scott’s usual table and is joined quickly by Isaac.

        “Dude what is with all the stares and whispers directed at you?” Isaac asks running a hand through his curly brown hair.

        Stiles turns to him with a desperate look.

        “I don’t know man,(Isaac raises a disbelieving eyebrow) I mean I _know_ , but what happened doesn’t garner this much attention, especially since Erica harasses a different guy every day.” Stiles whines stabbing a French fry with his fork and munching on it with frustration.

         Yes he was so upset he was eating French fries with a _fork,_ for shame.

        “Hmm, hang on a minute I think those two are talking about it now.” Isaac says pointing at a table of four guys and three girls a little away from them. “Give me a sec.” He says cocking his head towards them and focusing his hearing.

         Stiles waits for a few tense seconds as Isaac listens in on whatever they are discussing. Meanwhile Scott and Allison walk over with laden trays and sit down beside him; he motions them to keep quite while Isaac does his wolf thing. Scott follows Isaac’s direction and Stiles assumes he starts listening in too. Allison snaps her fingers for his attention then points to two of Stiles chicken fingers and holds up a handful of fries and a vanilla pudding in offer for a trade. Stiles looks at his own pudding-less plate. He had been so on edge he actually forgot to snag dessert. Damn whatever topic it is that caused him to forget his daily dose of sugar. He nods his head gratefully and hands her the chicken. She passes him the fries and he sees Isaac’s eyes go wide in disbelief as she passes him the pudding cup.

         Just as the luscious plastic packaging reaches his fingers a loud bang sounds against their table and Stiles falls backwards out of his chair in a shocked recoil pudding cup clutched desperately in his left hand. Scott, and Isaac jump and Isaac grows claws for a startled second before hurriedly retracting them; Allison barely flinches at the sudden noise thanks to her years of training. Stiles rolls to his hands and knees flips his chair back upright, then very cautiously peeks over the edge of the table.

           There stands Lydia her eyes burning so bright they are almost shooting sparks. Her red locks are slightly frazzled and look ready to spring out like the coiled snakes of Medusa’s hair. The loud bang was from her slamming her tray onto the table. Her milk and pudding had toppled over, and some of her fries had scattered over the table surface from the force she’d smashed the tray into it with. Lydia is freaking scary when she is pissed. He felt sorry for the poor bastard that fury is directed at.

           “Stiles.” Lydia says very sweetly her voice cold as winter frost a tight grin stretching across her lips.

            Poor bastard thy name is Stiles.

           “Ye-yeah?’ He chokes out cowering behind his perfectly golden fries.

           He considers offering up his newly acquired pudding cup as a sacrifice, but he doesn’t think the soft sweet white mass was going to get him out of whatever mess he had just stuck his foot in. Lydia’s smile only gets wider and more eerie, he cringes in fear. Stiles can’t remember doing anything to warrant this kind of treatment from Lydia. He may have gotten a new half dollar sized stain on his hoodie since last period, but it wasn’t that bad. Lydia calmly takes a seat as if she hadn’t just struck terror into the heart of the only mortal at the table. Allison didn’t count as she is a trained lethal fighter with nerves of steel. Scott and Isaac both look mortified, yet he has a feeling its more from what they heard than Lydia’s sudden violent appearance. Though if he didn’t know any better he would swear Isaac was blushing. Question is, why?

          “Stiles sweetie,” (Crap he needed to focus on the threat at hand not his friends’ sudden facial discoloration) Lydia picks up a fry and squeezes it between her fingers the potatoie goodness oozing out. “When exactly did you become a lascivious stripper?”

          Say _what_ now?

         “Um” he says dumbly.

         Stiles must be dreaming because Lydia just called him a lascivious stripper. What the hell, he thought plaid was sexy, how is he lascivious? And his dirty thoughts are only as bad as the next guys; they may have involved the next guy but come on.

         “Don’t act dumb Stiles you know what you did.” Lydia accuses squashing another innocent fry and leaving it to waste away on her plate.

         “No Lydia I don’t, so please fill me in.” Stiles begs.

         Before I end up like your tortured fries.

        “Lydia he’s not lying.” Scott confirms.

        Aahhh, Stiles knew Scott and him were best buds. Wait, why did Scott look really uncomfortable, and Isaac is still blushing. Allison just waits patiently for all to be revealed.

        “Hm, fine I will take pity on you this once Stiles, but in exchange you have to tell me everything about this photo.” Lydia says pulling out her smartphone and blowing something up on it.

         Stiles sits back in his seat and puts his pudding cup safely down on his tray.

         “I never want to hear my boyfriend tell me he would consider banging a guy again.” Lydia growls.

        ‘What the hell?’ Stiles thought as she slid the phone over to him. Isaac and Scott stare at the photo along with him. They all take a shocked breath in at what they see. The picture had been taken that morning in history class during the incident with Erica. The photo is a full frontal shot of Stiles Stilinski plaid wearing wall flower motor mouth extraordinaire being stripped by Erica. Only it was fucking hot.

        Sunlight streamed in from the window in the background giving Stiles an ethereal glow and casting light shadows along his face that blended with the dark bags under his eyes, while highlighting other points of his face such as nose, jaw, and moles. Even his eyelashes had a slight gleam which made them look long and half gold. That gold brought out his own brown eyes which somehow had beautiful flecks of green showing. Added to his face was a slight flush to his cheeks and a smile at his lips as if he was enjoying the moment and Stiles realized at the time he was.

         The picture had been taken right as Erica had yanked up his clothing, and he had been joking around before that so of course he was smiling and whoever had shot the photo had snapped it at the perfect moment as a blush barely began on his cheeks and he was still unaware of his complete embarrassment. Then Stiles eyes wander lower. His shirt and hoodie were just up to his arm pits and Erica’s hand was there holding them up easily. His full frontal body was on display like a decadent cheesecake. Pale skin glowing in the sunlight as it reflected off the contours of his chest and abdomen. He had gained a bit of muscle since Scott went werewolf, but his form was still lanky and slim (couldn’t let Scott steal the show). His pale pink nipples stood out against white skin like strawberries on cream, they were even slightly hardened from the sudden exposure. Stiles couldn’t help his eyes traveling downwards to follow the contours of his own body on display.

           His abdomen was flat and while not a six pack it was showing some definite lineage. After his muscled torso there was his slim waist which was slightly revealed due to his jeans being low on his hips, a bit of black boxer peeked over their rim. The line of his hipbones was almost sinful. The rest of his lower half was covered by jeans and tennis shoes, but Lydia was right it was a freaking strip tease. The person in that photo was just begging ‘Fuck me.’ He hears Isaac swallow really loudly beside him. He glances over to see Scott’s face has gone white as a sheet. Even Allison is looking at Scott worriedly, she hadn’t seen the photo yet so she had no idea what was causing her boyfriend distress.

          “Scott, you okay?” she asks placing a hand on his.

          “Not…really.” He grits out red replacing the white of his face.

          “Jackson’s right I’d do him.” Isaac says beside Stiles.

          Stiles smacks Isaac in the arm at the same time as Scott stomps on his foot, hard.

          “Ouch!” Isaac cries out.

          “Lydia, you can put that away now.” Scott hisses angry at finally knowing why others are treating Stiles so differently.

           Just to prove his point he glares dangerously at a couple of guys pointing at Stiles from a table over. Stiles sits there in stunned horrified silence. What. The. Hell. How on earth could he Stiles Stilinski look like that for even a moment? Sure he was attractive, but no way was he sex on a stick like in that photo. Oh god he realized this was what was being spread around. He was so fucked if his dad got a copy of that. As if reading his mind Lydia finally smiles at him.

          “Don’t worry Stiles I have already spread the news that this is not to be made public or else, however most if not all of the student body will have the photo. Best I could do.” She says.

          “Thanks Lydia you are a godsend.” Stiles praises her.

          Now he just had to worry about the entire student body of Beacon Hills High. But first things first he has to find the motherfucker that took the picture and make him suffer in a slow psychological way, and then run over him with his jeep until he left tire marks an inch deep.

          “Hey Stiles how did you like my photography skills.” Danny says pushing a seat in between him and Isaac before sitting down.

          Well son of a bitch he couldn’t kill/ mutilate Danny because everyone _likes_ Danny and they did date and make out in the past. AAAAAGGGHHHH!!! Danny snickers at seeing the emotions at war on Stiles face.

          “Just kidding dude, Greenberg took the picture, though I managed to convince him not to post it to his Facebook account.” Danny laughs Scott slowly scoots out of his chair, his face a stony mask.

          “I’ll be right back,” he says lowly.

          Looks like Stiles didn’t have to worry about Greenberg anymore because Scott was going to kill him. Problem solved.

          “Stiles.” Allison warns.

          Fine, he wouldn’t have let his best friend become a murderer for his sake anyway.

         “Scott, don’t do anything a _normal_ guy wouldn’t do okay.” He calls after his fading back. “And save a piece for me later.” he whispers quietly enough only a werewolf could hear. 

         Scott waves a hand in acknowledgement but continues his hunt. Stiles turns back to see Allison getting a good look at Lydia’s phone display, while Isaac subtly peeks at it over Lydia’s shoulder.

         Danny moves closer to Stiles and holds a hand up near his mouth to help cover his voice. “You shouldn’t worry about it too much Stiles, everyone I’ve talked with thinks the picture is freaking hot, hell you probably brought some guys over to the gay side, thanks for that.” He jokes.

         Stiles sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes. “Yeah, but I still feel like I lost my privacy Danny. I’m not used to this kind of attention and quite frankly I don’t even believe it’s me in the photo.”

         “You’re cute moles say otherwise.” Danny teases.

         Stiles feels his cheeks heat up. Danny had always liked his moles when they were dating. One of his favorite things to do during their make out time together was trace lines between the dots with his fingers. And maybe his tongue. Stiles had no idea that could be so arousing, but now he did. He shakes his head to clear away lingering memories, he so did not need them right now when he was three feet from a scent sniffing werewolf.

        “As long as it doesn’t interfere with my school work I guess I’m okay, but if people start spreading rumors about me being a slut or a free piece of ass, I am dragging your butt along to help bury the bodies.” Stiles threatens.

        Greenberg may have taken the photo, but he has a sneaking suspicion that Danny is the one who encouraged/recommended it being taken. 

        “Sounds fair to me, but just so you know I am getting a blown up version of it and putting it above my bed so I can admire it every night.” Danny replies with a wicked grin.

        Beside Danny Isaac chokes on a mouthful of milk he had just sipped, some of the white liquid oozing out the sides of his lips. Lydia scowls disgustedly at him while Danny starts patting his back as the choking turns to coughing.

        “You okay Isaac?” Danny asks as Isaac finally manages to clear his windpipe.

        “I’m… _cough_ , _cough_ …fine.” He gasps out between wheezing hacks.

       “Don’t seriously do that Danny, that would just be creepy.” Stiles replies.

        “Hm. Fine but I insist on a wallet sized one to make all my future boyfriends jealous.” “Deal” Stiles hurriedly agrees.

         Isaac is looking at them suspiciously now, and with his werewolf hearing if he asks about their closeness he’d hear the lie. He was going to tell the pack soon, hell he was pretty sure Erica knew, and Isaac probably had an idea judging by the sudden knowing look passing over his face. Maybe he should just send them all a text or e-mail saying “So pack huddle at Scott’s this weekend, sounds great, oh by the way I’m gay, and Lydia just bought the cutest new blue dress.” Sweet, simple, and a total bomb dropper with a distraction at the end, yep that could work.

          A sudden scream erupts from near the cafeteria doors followed by a banging noise and what Stiles believes to be the word, “Mommy” in a high pitched squeal before it is cut off and then followed by silence. The cafeteria just sits there frozen for a second before everyone starts chattering again. Stiles details what happened in history class to Lydia and Allison. A few minutes later Scott walks through the doors hands in his jean pockets an immensely pleased look on his face.Looks like there is going to be a no show for Greenberg during lacrosse practice that afternoon. Danny gets up and goes to another table when Scott rejoins them, saying something about going to look for Greenberg when he thought it was safe. Stiles finally digs into his pudding letting the white gelatinous mass sooth his worries away. 

         Scott begins telling them exactly what he did to Greenberg. Turns out he had very threateningly corned Greenberg, then dragged him away by the back of his shirt and screaming (until Scott gagged him with a handful of napkins) towards the dumpster outside. Their economics teacher had actually caught him in the act, but when Coach Finstock saw it was Greenberg Scott was hauling to an imminent doom he held the door open for him. Isaac high fives him across the table while Stiles toasts his best bud with his half empty pudding cup. Just after his toast Jackson sets his tray down between Lydia and Allison while Boyd and Erica follow behind him squeezing in on Stiles left causing Isaac to move over.

         “Hey Stiles I hear someone got a pic of our romantic tryst in history class.” Erica says proudly before munching a chicken strip.

          Stiles glares at her.

         “Next time you put your hands up my shirt I am screaming ‘Rape’.” Stiles threatens.

         “Do it and I _will_.” She promises.

         “Boyd! Do something about your girlfriend! There is a bro code you know.” Stiles pleads with Boyd.

          Boyd just snorts before giving Erica an affectionate look and replying, “Sorry Stiles, but my motto is hoes before bros.”

          All the guys at the table shout “Traitor” and chuck fries at him. Boyd just dodges them and catches one with his teeth. Stiles proclaims to uphold the bro code even when he gets a significant other. Lydia chuckles, because she has a pretty good idea who that 'hoe' will be and there is no way he would stand for Stiles putting his bros first. Lunch becomes peaceful and Stiles begins to think the rest of the day will go great until Erica opens her mouth.

         “Soooooooooo, Jackson, I hear you like dicks now.”

          With that Jackson’s half loaded tray comes hurtling straight at Stiles and Erica. Stiles spends the rest of lunch and part of his next class stripped down in a bathroom washing ketchup, milk, grease, and pudding out of his clothes, while Scott stands guard beside him to keep any of his new admirers away. Stiles is going to poison Erica and Jackson with wolfs bane for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will update very irregularly without any kind of schedule what so ever.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> As readers I love and fear you all.


End file.
